Alternate Breaking Dawn Ending
by allieandadritwilight
Summary: What would happen if the fight with the Volturi wasn't prevented? Who would win? 1st Fanfic! Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/Breaking Dawn/ any of the characters in it.**

They came in rigid formation. The outer members wore gray, and the colors darkened to black in the center. Aro stepped forwards with his guard following close behind.

"Welcome," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle. What is this army you've gathered?"

"Not an army, merely witnesses like you've brought." He gestured to the vampires standing behind the guard.

"And the wolves?"

"Are here because they value the lives of humans."

"Let's get to the matter at hand," Cauis said impatiently. "Where is the informer? Come."

Irina slowly stepped forwards slowly.

"Is that the immortal child you saw?"

She looked at Renesmee and me. "I…I think so."

"Think? Is it or isn't it?"

"She's grown."

Cauis hissed. "What?"

"Careful, brother," Aro warned. "Let us find out what has happened here before acting. Irina? Show me what you mean."

Irina held out her hand hesitantly.

After a second, Aro pulled away. "Yes, the child has grown." We could all see the anger he tried so hard to hide.

"See?" Carlisle asked. "She is not an immortal child."

"Edward, come. I want to here from him since the child is on his mate's back. I assume this broken law has to do with you?"

"No laws have been broken," Edward said. "You can clearly see that."

"Edward, come," he commanded again.

I held back a hiss. It was no wonder he wanted Edward; he would have all of our thoughts if he did. I looked at Cauis who still had his eyes locked on the wolves, especially Jacob who was next to me.

"It's okay," Edward murmured. "I'll be fine."

Siobhan was still rubbing her temples. Would she really go that far to humor Carlisle?

"Edward?" Aro asked, slightly impatient. "Can you come?"

"Be careful," I whispered.

He just nodded and stepped forwards, holding his hand out. I kept my shield around him, protecting him from Jane and Alec, but I realized I shouldn't keep Aro from hearing him. I reluctantly pulled back and waited until he needed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**It seemed like forever before Aro broke away from Edward.**

"**Amazing," Aro said. "I've never seen anything before like it."**

"**You see?" Edward asked impatiently.**

"**Yes, I do. Can I meet her?"**

**I hissed under my breath, not wanting my daughter near him or his guard.**

**Caius frowned when Aro asked to meet Renesmee. "What is this, Aro? What is going on?"**

"**Wait, brother. You've never dreamed of this. The justice we've come to deliver no longer seems to apply here. Maybe we can leave in peace."**

**I looked over at Maggie's tight face and had no idea what to make of it.**

"**Can I meet your daughter?" Aro asked again.**

**Caius and several of the Volturi's witnesses hissed at his words.**

**Edward barely nodded. "Bella, bring Renesmee…and a few friends."**

**Reluctantly I pulled Renesmee off my back and looked at our family. "Emmett? Jake?"**

**Both nodded and followed behind us.**

**Felix and Demetri hissed as Jacob stood behind me.**

"**What's with the mutt?" Felix asked.**

**Jacob growled and took a step forwards, but Emmett put a restraining hand on his shoulder.**

**Felix and Demetri both laughed as Aro sighed.**

"**Hello, Renesmee," Aro said quietly.**

"**Aro," she said, nodding.**

**Edward stepped back towards us, standing in front of us protectively.**

**Aro laughed. "I won't do any harm to them, Edward."**

**Edward nodded, taking me hand. "Renesmee?"**

"**Yes, Daddy?"**

"**Show Aro."**

**Aro held out his hand eagerly, but Renesmee nodded. She was going to show him her way.**

"**Interesting," Aro breathed, pulling his face away from Renesmee's hand.**

"**Don't hurt my family," Renesmee said.**

"**I don't wish to."**

**Maggie hissed, outraged at the lie. I glanced up at Edward and saw him glaring at Aro.**

**Caius grinned, eager for the fight to start.**

"**Patience," Aro warned. "Brother, she is half-human, half-vampire."**

"**Impossible," Caius hissed. "They've tricked you."**

"**You can hear her heartbeat, smell her blood," Edward said quietly.**

"**What are the dogs' part in this?" Caius asked.**

"**They value human life," Edward said. "As Carlisle explained."**

"**But no **_**human **_**lives are at stake here."**

**Several members of our group hissed.**

"**Unless you consider that thing human."**

**Edward glared furiously at him, while Emmett tried desperately to keep Edward, Jacob, and me in one place. He lost his grip on Jacob, though.**

"**Jacob," Edward said. "Stop."**

**Jacob growled and shook his head.**

"**Jake," Renesmee and I both pled.**

"**Hm, interesting," Aro mused.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Aro likes the idea of guard dogs."**

**The whole pack growled.**

**Caius laughed, and the guard slipped down into crouches, prepared for a fight.**

**Edward pulled us back quickly, but Jacob stayed in the middle, growling quietly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight/Breaking Dawn/any of the characters**

"Jacob," I called out quietly.

He snarled quietly in response, his hair on his back bristled.

"Bring it, mutt," Felix shouted.

"Felix," Aro commanded sharply.

"Coming, master."

Jacob barked and held his place, ignoring the warnings from the other wolves.

"Well, it seems like we've got a lot to go over here," Aro said. "Brothers, let us counsel."

Caius grinned eagerly.

"So there's no hope?" Carlisle asked Edward quietly.

"No."

"Then we fight," Emmett said. "I can take Felix and Demetri."

"Sh," Rosalie warned.

"Is that the only option?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"I've got Alec," Vladimir said, eyeing the boy across the field.

"And I've Jane," Kate hissed. "It's time she feels what she does to others."

"They're outnumbered," Eleazar pointed out. "There is a chance we can win. Without Jane and Alec, they are hopeless."

"Exactly," Garrett said. "They are cowards, but this will definitely turn into a fight."

"Hey mutt," Felix called out. "Protecting your mutant girlfriend. Kinda sick if you ask me. Falling in love with a baby."

"Jake, no," Renesmee cried as Jacob lunged for him.

Everything started then. I thickened my shield as the Volturi guard leapt across the field, quickly descending on us from all sides.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly, fighting off Demetri.

"I've got it. Renesmee?"

Seth barked from behind me, and I immediately understood.

"Go with him." I threw her on him and turned back to focus. I heard a growl from the wrong direction and saw Jasper and Alice racing to help us.

The Volturi were getting desperate, and as Aro went up in flames, Renata turned to me. There was no competition. To my surprise, I saw Irina helping Tanya fight Caius.

There was no way to tell who was winning, but I saw most of my family still alive. Thankfully, Edward was only a few feet in front of me, tearing one of the Volturi guard apart

"We can win," Alice shouted. "Keep fighting."

How could she tell? I looked around and choked back a sob. There were no wolves left fighting, and Seth and Renesmee were far gone.

The fight lasted for hours. Once in awhile someone would get past, but Zafrina was always there, ready to help me.

When it was all over, there were huge, smoking mounds that smelled of incense. Edward immediately hugged me.

"Is anyone-"

"Everyone's fine," he reassured me.

I looked around. Sure enough, Emmett was laughing and throwing more onto the piles with Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were checking everyone out. Rosalie and Alice were off to the side, helping Emmett and Jasper.

"Aside from the wolves, nobody on our side was hurt. All their witnesses took off when the fight started."

"How did we do it?"

"We had everyone's help, and some very helpful gifts. And then there was Siobhan."

"Siobhan?"

"Yes, thanks to her, we all made it."

"Except Jacob. What about Renesmee?"

"I can still here her, Seth, and Embry's thoughts."

"Embry?"

"Sam sent him to help protect Renesmee. They're all fine."

Just then Seth and Embry came running back in human form. Seth was carrying Renesmee in his arms.

"Mommy, what happened? Where's Jake?"

"I'm sorry, but Jacob died."

"Oh." She looked at Seth as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you."

"No problem, Nessie."

"Can we go home?"

"Of course," Edward said. "Carlisle, maybe we should head home."

"Yes. Everyone is welcome back to discuss things with us. It will be different now that the Volturi are gone."

"But good different."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going to happen now?" Rosalie asked. "We need rulers."

"I've been thinking about it," Eleazar said slowly. "And the best leaders would be you."

"Us?" Carlisle asked. "But we couldn't."

"Yes, you could," Tanya said. "You would be amazing rulers."

"The vampire world is changing," Garrett said. "For the better. We need good leaders. You could change everything. Humans would be safe from vampire attacks."

"We could never make people change," Carlisle said. "But we would never change our ways, either."

"I like it," Alice said.

"It could work," Seth said. He was on the couch holding Renesmee, who had stopped crying. "If I could move with you."

"What'd about La Push?" Edward asked. "And Embry?" "They'll be fine. We rarely get vampires besides you guys around here anyway. And in a few years more boys will change and we can move on. Embry will make a good Alpha."

"If your sure," Carlisle said.

He looked at Renesmee. "Yes."

"So you'll do it?" Tanya asked.

"I guess."

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

We moved into the Volturi's old castle. Alice and Esme renovated it and made it more like our house in Forks. Renesmee stopped growing, and something surprising has happened. She fell in love with Seth. Edward likes him better than Jacob.

Carlisle is still a doctor, but he also deals with the vampires that come through. Not as many break the rules now, but there are still a few. Carlisle deals with them more fairly than Aro had.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "There's someone here."

"They broke the rules?" I asked nervously.

"Unfortunately. Carlisle thinks he's a bit too much to let go, but he doesn't want to destroy him. He needs us all there."

"Okay." I followed Edward into the room where Emmett and Jasper were holding a vampire by the arms, and Carlisle was standing over him.

"What happened?" Alice asked, coming in from the other side with Esme, Rosalie, and Renesmee following her.

"He almost exposed us. He was in Denali and Carmen and Eleazar caught him before too many humans caught on that something was wrong."

The vampire hissed but didn't move.

"Why is he any different?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward?"

"He's planning on doing it again if we let him live."

"But why?"

"Because I can't stand what I've become. I'd rather kill a few humans and be killed then kill for the rest of my life."

"You don't have to live that way," Carlisle said. "We can show you differently."

"I thought no second chances we offered."

"There are now."

"Oh. Are you looking for a guard?"

"Not a guard, but you are welcome to join us. We could us someone to travel the world and check on things once in awhile."

"Okay. How do you live?"

"On animal blood."

"That's enough?"

"Yes."

"It also keeps us from having the same skin and milky eyes that the Volturi had," Emmett said. "We actually move to hunt."

"What about the sun?"

"We don't always stay in the castle," Esme said. "Sometimes we travel and stay in cloudy places so we can go out in the daytime. Usually for the school year."

He nodded. "You are great leaders, Cullens. The vampire world can learn much from you."


End file.
